


Resistance

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Luke, Emperor Luke Skywalker, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Gen, Imperial Luke Skywalker, M/M, POV Luke Skywalker, Pilot Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Rebel Ben Solo, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Sith Luke Skywalker, pilot ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Luke Skywalker killed both the Emperor and Darth Vader, Leia Organa still leads the good fight against her fallen brother, along with her son, who may prove to be the resurrection of the Jedi Order.





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for helping me break my writer’s block.

When Darth Interitus came, he brought destruction and death in his wake. 

It was the stories that Ben Solo had heard, and the stories that he had lived. And right now, in the attack on the Rebel Base, he knew that Interitus was not going to show mercy towards them. 

He and Poe were already running towards their transports, because that was the best they could do in that moment. The base was already being evacuated, and the others were getting to their transports, various beings and their children (if they had any).

And Ben felt it — pure cold, cold like winter, blasting him full force. Interitus was here. 

They had to blast out of there. 

Ben ran. 

He practically flew, he was running so fast. Poe ran with him. They fought off the occasional stormtrooper, and finally, they reached the hangar bay, where the Falcon was. 

Ben’s father was already waiting for them. “You made it!” he said. “Come on!”

Ben and Poe ran up the ramp, and Ben’s father ran around to the cockpit. They blasted off just in time, shooting into hyperspace before anyone could take them out. 

***

It was on the ground that Interitus watched. The man formerly known as Luke Skywalker was older now, but there was still a sort of determined shine in his eyes that could not be extinguished. Especially when it came to tracking down his nephew. 

 _Ben_. The nephew he had never truly gotten to know. The nephew who Han and Leia had kept from him...

It didn’t matter. He would find his nephew in time, and tell him everything. And soon, his nephew would join him, in the ways of the Sith. 

The galaxy was broken. The Jedi were broken. Interitus had learned that long ago. But he...he could create a galaxy that was greater than it ever was. A non-broken galaxy. 

“My lord?” said one of his guards. 

“We will find him,” Interitus said. “No matter what happens, we will find him.”


End file.
